Starving, Fasting (Season 2)
by Annelies Shofia
Summary: OOC AU Harry Potter dan dunianya muslim serta menjalankan puasa. Bagaimana keseruannya? Ini season ke 2 dari Starving, Fasting tahun lalu. Selamat Puasa 1439 H, readers!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, everyone!**_

 **Hayukk siapa yang masih puasa! Semangat, ya! Anne kali ini mau share fic baru spesial ramadhan. Kalau tahun lalu Starving Fasting muncul, tahun ini... juga. Wehehehe.. tpi untuk season ke 2 ini Anne buat setiap chapternya tidak saling berkaitan. Jadi seperti oneshot gitu aja. Dan tahun settingnya bisa berubah sesuai keinginan Anne. Hehe.. Jadi, misal belum sempat baca Starving, Fasting yang pertama, nggak masalah.**

 **Semoga tahun ini puasa ramadhan kita semua (bagi yang menjalankan) diberikan kelancaran, ya. Dan tetap bersama cerita-cerita Anne untuk menemani puasa kalian agar lebih menyenangkan.**

 **Langsung aja, yuk!**

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

 **(Tahun 2008)**

Perapian berdebum cukup kencang ketika Harry sampai dengan satu kantung besar ia peluk dekat dadanya. Ginny menoleh cepat dari bayi perempuan di keranjang ayun samping sofa tempatnya duduk. Aha, orang yang ia tunggu sejak beberapa jam lalu akhirnya datang juga. Dan jika dilihat, pesanannya tadi siang benar-benar dikabulkan oleh sang suami.

"Cinnamon rolls dan bonus jus spesial dari kedai yang—"

 _"Waalaikum salam."_

Harry terdiam mendengar respon tak relevan dari dirinya. Ditutup cepat rapat-rapat mulutnya dengan kantung belanja itu sambil terkekeh geli. Ia tahu kesalahannya tidak mengucapkan salam ketika masuk rumah. Ia hanya sempat berujar _'sorry'_ dengan sangat pelan sambil tersipu. Tanpa meletakkan kantung belanjanya, Harry kembali berlari ke depan mulut perapian. Diam sejenak meski senyumannya masih tertuju pada Ginny.

 _"Assalamualaikum, Mrs. Potter."_

 _"Waalaikum salam, Mr. Potter."_

Adegan seolah diputar kembali. Namun, kali ini tidak ada penjelasan tentang isi kantung belanja. Melainkan Ginny yang meraih tangan Harry untuk lekas ia kecup punggung tangan dari pria itu. Baru setelah Harry ikut duduk di sisi Ginny, ia jelaskan lagi mengenai roti dan sebotol minuman dingin yang ia bawa.

Harry keluarkan salah satu kantung kertas kecil berisi sebongkah kue beraroma kayu manis yang sangat khas. "Masih hangat." Jelasnya. "Madam Sarah juga memberikan tambahan jus kombinasi sayur untukmu. Katanya bisa membantu melancarkan ASI." Imbuh Harry. Sebuah botol berukuran 500 ml berisi cairan berwarna kehijauan begitu menggoda Ginny. Belum lagi baunya mampu menarik siapapun untuk mengusap air liurnya yang menetes.

"Kalau tidak sedang puasa, sudah aku minum ini di jalan." Harry singkirkan jubah Aurornya ke atas meja untuk mendekati Lily, putrinya yang baru berusia sembilan hari. Sebelumnya ia mengambil tisu basah untuk membersihkan tangan. Baru setelah itu Harry berani mengusap tangan dan pipi mungil putrinya, tanpa berani menggendongnya sebelum seluruh tubuhnya bersih.

Ginny mendesah heran. Suaminya itu bisa-bisanya tergoda seperti anak kecil. "Ini juga jus untuk ibu menyusui, Harry. Memangnya kamu mau minum ini?" goda Ginny.

Aroma jus makin menguar ketika tutup botol itu sengaja Ginny buka untuk mengecek isinya. Harry terpaku. Merasakan sensasi manis buah serta sedikit aroma sayuran hijau yang segar. Melihat ekspresi itu, Ginny makin mendekatkan botol jusnya ke arah Harry sambil berkata, "mau?" godanya

"Nggak usah cari gara-gara, ya!" lawan Harry bernada ketus. "Sudah cukup di rumah ini hanya aku yang puasa. Jangan tambah godaanku semakin besar, sayang!"

Ya, di rumah hanya Harry seorang yang menjalankan puasa tahun ini. Jatuh di awal bulan September, membuat Ginny yang sedang dalam masa nifas, harus merelakan Ramadhannya untuk tidak berpuasa. Malam sebelum penghujung bulan Agustus, Ginny dibawa ke St. Mungo. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan jika si bungsu Potter bersiap untuk lahir. Lebih cepat dari perhitunga healer jika Lily akan lahir saat pertengahan puasa.

Berbeda dengan Ginny yang memang tidak diperbolehkan untuk berpuasa, James, anak laki-laki pertama Harry dan Ginny baru saja menginjak usia empat tahun. Ketika ia dikenalkan untuk berpuasa pada bulan Ramadhan, bocah jangkung di usianya itu begitu semangat untuk mencoba berpuasa. Tentu saja dengan memaklumi hal-hal tidak seharusnya dilakukan orang berpuasa yang ternyata dilakukan oleh James.

Sahur pukul 7 pagi dan minum serta makan snack setiap jamnya sebagai tanda berbuka puasa. Namanya juga anak-anak. Sudah baik jika James mulai berlatih berpuasa meski seenak jidatnya sendiri. Berbeda dengan Albus. Adik James itu masih belum mengerti sama sekali tentang esensi orang berpuasa. Menurut Ron, anak itu adalah godaan terbesarnya saat puasa. Ditambah putrinya Rose yang juga seumuran dengan Albus. Keduanya sering dititipkan di bawah pengasuhan toko leluconnya. Sehingga, jika keduanya ingin makan atau meminta makanan yang lain, Ron sendiri yang menyiapkan.

Rose lebih pintar untuk urusan makan. Selalu dihabiskannya. Sedangkan Albus sering menyisakan banyak makanan bahkan sama sekali tidak disentuhnya pun pernah. Yang ada, makanan itu tersisa dan harus disimpan kembali. Melihat makanan itulah yang membuat Ron kerap kali tergoda untuk mencicipnya. Tidak jarang pula, puasanya harus batal karena tidak tahan dengan hanya sekadar potongan kentang rebus sisa makan siang milik Albus.

"Ehh, kamu bukan anak kecil lagi, sayang. Anak sudah tiga, masih saja gampang digoda waktu puasa. Malu sama umur."

Harry mendesah lelah. Susah untuk membagi penderitaan puasa yang ia rasakan kini meski pada Ginny. "Coba bayangkan sendiri, Gin. Godaan di mana-mana. Tidak di luar tidak di rumah." Ungkapnya.

Sambil masih menatap lekat wajah Lily, Harry bersyukur tahun ini ia mendapat keberkahan baru. Menjadi seorang ayah untuk ketiga kalinya. "Tapi masalahnya.. Kalau lihat yang seperti ini pas pulang ke rumah, rasanya langsung diingatkan untuk bersyukur. Seger lihatnya. _Iya, nak? Ini anak siapa, sih? Cantik!"_

Harry menggoda Lily sampai bayi mungil itu tertawa tanpa suara. Rutin ia memberi salam pada putri kecilnya setiap pulang dari tempat kerja. Hanya mengusap-usap dahinya atau sekadar menggelitik pelan perut Lily. Sambil mengajak berbicara ringan sama seperti dulu saat Lily masih dalam kandungan.

"Lebaran nanti, siap-siap buat repot. Dapat tambahan bocah satu ini." Harry terus berbincang dengan Lily namun sesekali kata-katanya juga ditujukan untuk Ginny.

"Zakatnya juga bakal tambah satu lagi. Hore, semangat kerjanya, Daddy!"

Ah, benar juga. Harry hanya bisa terkikik geli karena tahun ini pengeluaran biaya rumah tangga akan lebih besar setelah bertambahnya satu anggota keluarga baru. Mengingat itu membuat Harry tersadar. Meski keuangannya lebih dari cukup tanpa bekerja pun, ia harus tetap bertanggung jawab atas keluarga. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana hidup keluarganya nanti. Selagi masih bisa bekerja, Harry akan lakukan untuk membuat anak dan istrinya bahagia.

Tidak terasa sudah cukup lama mereka berbincang hingga lupa Harry masih harus mandi. Sudah semakin mendekati waktu berbuka dan Ginny harus segera mempersiapkannya untuk Harry. "Sudah, mandi dulu. Nanti main lagi. Biar aku siapkan makanan untuk buka nanti. Kamu mau makan apa, sayang?" tawar Ginny sambil berusaha untuk berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Sigap, Harry cepat-cepat meraih tangan Ginny dan menuntunnya bangkit. Healer masih menyarankan agar jika Ginny tetap dibantu untuk kegiatan seperti bangun, berdiri, atau beraktifitas yang cukup banyak menggunakan tenaga. Perawatan paska melahirkannya masih belum terputus. Ginny masih dalam masa recovery dan dituntut untuk banyak istirahat.

"Nggak apa-apa," kata Ginny agar suaminya tidak khawatir. "Nggak usah pakai ekspresi seperti itu, ih. Aku sehat, sayang. Waktu kamu di Kementerian saja aku biasa lakukan sendiri." Tuturnya.

"Tuh, kan. Ingat, perut kamu masih belum stabil. Jangan dibuat kerja kencang-kencang otot perutnya! Besok aku hubungi Andy juga untuk sering-sering menjengukmu."

Ginny hanya mengayunkan tangannya tanda tidak peduli. Ia berseru jika ibunya sudah cukup untuk berkunjung dan membantunya membersihkan rumah. Tidak perlu Andy atau Andromeda, nenek Teddy, ikut datang dan membuat orang lain repot. Sambil berlalu menuju dapur, ia menunjukkan satu kantung plastik berisi nugget ayam buatannya sendiri ke arah Harry. Memberi pilihan untuk dimasakkan sesuatu dengan lauk kesukaan anak-anak mereka dengan tambahan sup sayuran sebagai pelengkap asupan serat. Harry membebaskan Ginny untuk memasakkan apa pun untuk berbuka nanti. Asal Harry berpesan untuk disiapkan beberapa butir kurma dan segelas teh hangat. Sederhana itu permintaan Harry.

* * *

Waktu berbuka di London jauh lebih lama dengan beberapa daerah di muka bumi ini. Celakanya hal itu yang sering membuat penduduk Inggris mengeluh setiap puasa tiba. Sambil menikmati siaran televisi, Harry menuntaskan puasanya hari ini dengan menyesap hangat teh buatan istrinya itu dan tidak lupa menikmati singkat beberapa biji kurma sebelum menjalankan sholat Maghrib.

Namun, baru saja Harry bersiap mengambil air wudhu, James mendekatinya sambil berkata, "Jamie mau ikut." Katanya memohon.

Apa yang dikatakan James membuat Harry tertahan. "Ikut ke mana, James?" tanyanya.

"Ikut _Allah,"_ kata James singkat. Jangan salah dulu. Yang James maksud adalah ikut sholat dengan menambah isyarat gerakan tangan seperti sedang sholat yang sering ia ketahui. "Ya, ya!" pinta James lagi pada Harry. Hal itu yang seketika membuat Harry terharu.

Orangtua mana yang tidak bangga melihat anaknya begitu tergugah untuk ikut belajar beribadah. Dengan mata berbinarnya James terus meminta diajak ikut sholat. Saking senangnya, Harry tidak pikir panjang mengajak James untuk segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan menuntunnya mengambil air wudhu.

Ginny sesekali menyaksikan pemandangan ayah-anak itu dengan dada bergemuruh haru. Putranya yang sehari-hari sangat hobi sekali membuat kerusuhan, di bulan puasa kali ini, James menunjukkan sisi patuhnya dan niatan besar untuk belajar. Ginny seolah kembali meyakinkan dirinya jika tahun ini Harry tidak akan merasa sendirian menjalankan ibadahnya. Bersama James, semuanya akan jauh lebih indah.

Tidak lama setelah sholat Maghrib yang-entah-benar-atau-tidak James laksanakan berkat mengikuti ayahnya, ia kembali menarik-narik sarung yang dikenakan Harry ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu sembari berjalan keluar dari kamar.

"Nanti Daddy ke masjid?" tanya James. Dari arah dapur Ginny mendengarnya lumayan jelas.

"Oh, iya. Nanti Daddy sholat Isya berjamaah terus lanjut tarawih. Memangnya kenapa, James?"

James tidak langsung menjawab. Ia memandang kedua telapak tangannya lebar-lebar. Menghitung jemarinya sambil bergumam tidak jelas. Karena melihat putranya berhenti di tengah jalan, Harry spontan menggendongnya untuk mengajak turun. Harry ingin makan berat sedikit sebelum tarawih nanti.

Kebetulan, hari ini Ginny memasak spageti dan nugget goreng untuk anak-anak. Diambil satu porsi untuk kembali dihangatkan dengan menambahkan beberapa bumbu untuk rasa lebih pedas sesuai selera Harry. Tidak lupa sup ayam buncis dan kacang polong turut disajikan.

"James mau makan nugget atau spageti lagi, nak? Tadi kamu makan sedikit, loh." Tanya Ginny tepat ia mendapati Harry masuk sambil menggendong James.

"Nggak! Jamie mau ikut Daddy." Seru James minta diturunkan.

Harry menarik satu bangku untuk James duduk. Sambil menunggu makanannya disiapkan, Harry menengok ke arah sofa panjang di dekat perapian. Albus sudah terlelap tidur dengan Lily di sampingnya ikut berbaring. Hanya saja, anak perempuan itu masih saja terjaga meski sudah tenang di posisinya.

Satu persatu kecupan hangat Harry berikan di dahi Albus dan Lily bergantian. Memberi proteksi mantera di sekitar sofa agar kedua anaknya tidak terguling. Setelah memastikan semua aman, Harry kembali ke meja makan dan mendapati James memasang wajah memohon padanya.

"Nanti kamu mengantuk. Tarawihnya sampai malam, James."

Suara Ginny terus memperingatkan jika James tidak perlu ikut Harry ke masjid untuk tarawih. Waktu tarawih bisa sangat panjang dan pulang saat tengah malam. Bahaya jika nanti tiba-tiba James uring-uringan dan meminta pulang saat dipertengahan sholat. Ginny tidak mau menganggu ibadah Harry yang mana akan berimbas juga pada jamaah yang lainnya.

"Bawa anak-anak ke masjid untuk sholat itu susah, Harry." kata Ginny memperingatkan Harry pada konsekuensinya.

"Nggak masalah kalau sekali-kali, sih. Hitung-hitung latihan ibadah buat James." Harry berusaha membela. Berharap jika keputusannya bisa membuat James ikut belajar dengan makna beribadah di masjid. James sudah cukup besar untuk mulai dikenalkan dengan suasana sholat berjamaah di masjid. Toh, Harry pernah membaca jika tawa anak-anak di masjid seperti tawa malaikat.

James sontak bertepuk tangan kegirangan namun segera ditahan oleh Ginny. Ingat jika kedua adiknya masih tertidur.

"James bisa jadi anak sholeh. Asal jangan nakal saat di masjid nanti. OK!

"OK, Daddy!"

Mau tidak mau Ginny pun membolehkan saat Harry memberi garansi padanya jika James akan baik-baik saja. Ini adalah tarawih pertama James. Pernah dulu ia diajak oleh Harry ke masjid saat sholat Jumat. James bisa anteng di tempatnya meski ia hanya duduk saja. Dan kali ini, Harry berharap James bisa mengikuti gerakan sholat dari yang sering ia ajarkan saat di rumah.

"Nurut sama Daddy, James!" tambah Ginny langsung mendapatkan anggukan semangat dari James.

"Senangnya bisa sholat tarawih bareng Daddy!" sambungnya membantu James memperbaiki peci di kepalanya.

Harry telah siap. Ia memanggil James agar cepat menghampirinya untuk segera menuju masjid. Adzan sholat Isya sudah terdengar. Tidak ada waktu lagi jika ingin tidak terlambat.

"Aku benar-benar tidak merasa beribadah sendirian lagi. Untung ada James." Bisik Harry pada Ginny sebelum berangkat. Ginny hanya mengantar sampai depan pintu dan menyaksikan kedua pria kesayangannya berjalan saling bergandengan saling tertawa semangat.

Senang, tentu saja. Hanya saja Ginny berdoa jika James akan kuat menjalankan tarawih pertamanya itu. Sebab, tidak bisa dipungkiri jika perasaannya kali ini terasa tidak enak.

* * *

Pukul setengah sebelas malam. Ginny baru saja selesai menghangatkan makanan untuk persiapan Harry sahur nanti. Coklat hangat di hadapannya juga sudah siap. Yang meminta pun pasti sudah menunggu di dalam kamar. Harry, telah kembali ke rumah saat baru saja satu jam meninggalkan rumah. Ginny heran tidak biasanya suaminya itu tarawih begitu cepat. Belum lagi seseorang yang tertidur pulas di gendongannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan James.

"Apa aku bilang," sambil tersenyum, Ginny mengingat perkataan pertama Harry setelah mengucapkan salam sepulangnya dari masjid. Menjelaskan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kejadian luar biasa yang dialaminya selama tarawih berlangsung hingga membuatnya pulang lebih awal.

Suara alunan seseorang mengaji terdengar lamat-lamat namun syahdu. Dibukanya pintu berkusen coklat kegelapan itu dan mendapati Harry sedang berselonjor santai di atas kasur sambil membaca mushaf Al Qurannya. Masih memakai baju koko dan sarung yang sama saat tarawih tadi. Bedanya di kedua tangan Harry sama-sama membawa sesuatu. Tangan kanannya diangkat untuk menyimak bacaan ayat-ayat sucinya sementara tangan kiri memeluk erat sosok mungil yang tertidur dengan kepala bersandar nyaman di dadanya.

Suaranya tidak keras. Takut Lily terbangun. Harry melakukan tadarusnya sendiri meski juga turut ditujukan untuk putri kecilnya. Mengenalkan bacaan Al Quran seperti alunan nina bobo yang menenangkan.

Tidak beberapa lama Harry mengakhirinya. Mengecup Al Qurannya lalu berganti mengecup pipi Lily.

"Anteng banget diajak ngaji."

"Dia langsung tenang saat aku peluk. Pas aku ngaji dia malah tidur."

Harry dan Ginny saling tersenyum melihat putri mereka begitu tenang saat tidur. Lily segera berganti alih dengan Ginny. Ia digantikan oleh segelas coklat hangat yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh ayahnya. _"Alhamdulillah_ , rasanya aku butuh ketenangan dengan segelas coklat hangat." bisiknya.

"Berlebihan. Memangnya.. James separah itu, ya?" tanya Ginny sambil menahan tawanya.

Harry menegakkan punggungnya sambil membayangkan ulah-ulah James. Seperti mengabsen, Harry mulai bercerita dengan runtut.

"Berteriak kegirangan gara-gara ada anak pakai sarung bergambar Shawn the Sheep, lari keliling barisan shaf laki-laki saat masuk rokaat ke enam, nyasar di tengah-tengah shaf perempuan, dan nangis kejang sambil berteriak 'Daddy, aku ngantuk' melebihi suara imam." Harry menahan kata-katanya untuk menyesap sekali lagi coklat hangatnya, "em—satu lagi, dia pinjam jilbab seorang ibu untuk dijadikan selimut saat dia tidur sepanjang aku menyelesaikan sholat witir. Sebagai balasannya, aku harus rela foto dengan para ibu itu untuk membawa segera James pulang ke rumah. Di masjid, James jadi idola para ibu-ibu."

Cerita Harry makin membuat Ginny terkikik geli dengan penuturan suaminya. "Nah, kamu bisa menilai sendiri apakah itu parah atau hanya sekadar cukup parah." Harry beristigfar pelan mengingat-ingat ulah luar biasa putra sulungnya itu.

"Semoga, Albus bisa jauh lebih aman untuk urusan ke masjid. Dan aku rasa perlu diperhitungkan usia berapa anak-anak bisa diajak ke masjid nantinya." Harry mengatur napasnya lebih tenang. Coklat lumayan membantu saat pikirannya baru saja diobrak abrik karena James.

"Tidak masalah, sih. Asal kita bisa jaga benar-benar saat membawa mereka. Tanggung jawab kita juga untuk mengajarkan mereka beribadah di rumah. Supaya jauh lebih terbiasa dan menjadi tanggung jawab saat mereka lebih dewasa."

"Ini—" Harry membelai pelan pipi Ginny sambil menatap wajah ayu itu lekat-lekat, "ini yang sebenarnya membuat aku selalu merasa tidak sendirian untuk beribadah. Terima kasih, sayang!"

Ginny hanya melakukan kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri. Apapun kondisinya, ia akan membantu dan mendampingi suaminya untuk kelancaran beribadahnya. "Kamu imamku. Aku akan mengikutimu untuk beribadah di jalan Allah. Jadi, tuntun aku untuk dapat keridhoanmu.. dan keridhoan dari Tuhanku."

Sepertinya Harry salah jika terus mengira tahun ini dan hari-hari sebelumnya ia selalu beribadah sendirian. Tanpa di sadarinya, Ginnylah yang bahkan memberikan jalan dan tuntunannya untuk selalu mengingat Tuhannya.

 **[]**

* * *

 **#**

 **Namanya juga anak-anak. Udah biasa kalau di masjid kota aku banyak anak-anak yang lebih suka kejar-kejaran selagi orangtua mereka sholat. Belum lagi kalau udah nangis. Selama sholat cuma bisa sabar... sabar... sabar... hehehe..**

 **oh ya, ini setting ambil tahun 2008. Dan waktu itu kalau lihat di kalender, puasanya sekitar masuk awal tanggal 1 September.**

 **Oke, untuk chapter selanjutna bisa update sekitar seminggu lagi. Kalian bisa kok request masalah apa yang bisa jadi cerita di Ramadhannya ala Potter Family. Langsung ke kolom komentar, ya. Anne tunggu!**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 **Anne x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, semua!**

 **Starving Fasting balik lagi dengan cerita baru. Karena di season 2 ini baru satu cerita, alhasil Anne tambahin lagi, deh. Selamat puasa, ya!**

 **Dan cerita ini diilhami dari adek sepupu Anne yang baru dapat "tamu" spesialnya untuk pertama kali tepat di hari puasa beberapa hari lalu (sebelum cerita ini publish). Yuhu.. Bagaimana dengan cerita ini? Yuk, disimak!**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Harry merasakan pundaknya nyeri lagi. Baru seuluh menit ia terlelap sepulangnya dari bekerja. Posisinya masih miring, membelakangi Ginny saat ini. Masih sama seperti tadi meski terasa lumayan reda. Ginny yang menyuruh berbaring seperti itu. Penyerangan di salah satu distrik penyihir pinggiran melukai punggungnya. Pada sisi pundak kanannya memar meski tidak terlalu bengkak. Bekas sayatan melintang kentara dari balik krah kaus santai yang ia pakai. Luka itu langsung membuat Ginny mendelik tepat saat Harry pulang tadi siang.

"Kalau masih sakit, biar aku buatkan ramuan. Malah susah semua loh nanti Tarawihnya." Bisik Ginny pelan. "Diminum nanti waktu buka, ya." Lanjutnya.

Istrinya itu rupanya kembali masuk ke kamar. Sudah hampir Maghirb. Ginny memang berniat membangunkan Harry untuk turun menunggu waktu berbuka tiba.

"Tak perlu, Gin. Sebentar lagi juga sudah sembuh." Alih Harry tidak mau membuat istrinya khawatir.

"Bagaimana mau sembuh kalau punggungmu masih seperti ini? Harry, tulang-tulangmu sudah tidak muda lagi. Dulu waktu perang, dibanting seperti apapun kamu masih bisa tahan. Lalu ini.. jangan sok kuat." Ginny duduk di pinggiran ranjang memperhatikan Harry dengan tatapan serius.

Ranjang mereka bergerak seiring Ginny turun. Diliriknya singkat Harry dari sisi meja panjang di salah satu sudut kamar. Beberapa ramuan sederhana dan obat-obatan Muggle tersimpan di sana. Lebih banyak milik Harry yang ada di sana. Untuk ramuan dan obat-obatan keluarga, Ginny menyimpannya di kotak penyimpanan di dekat dapur. Di kamar mereka hanya dikhususkan untuk milik Harry yang kapan saja bisa cepat untuk dikonsumsi.

"Gin," panggil Harry lirih, ia angkat kepalanya sedikit melihat di mana istrinya berada.

Denting-denting suara botol kaca beradu bergantian. Ginny benar-benar menyiapkan Harry ramuan.

"Sebentar lagi buka puasa. Diminum, ya. Biar nyerinya reda dan tidak bengkak." Kecuan singkat Ginny mendarat tepat di dahi Harry. Seketika pria dewasa itu pun mendelik.

"Kok di situ. Di sini, dong." Sentuh Harry pada ujung bibirnya.

Ginny meremas pelan pundak terluka Harry hingga suaminya spontan menjerit kesakitan. "Ouch! Sakit, sayang!" pekik Harry. suaranya memelas atas perlakuan tiba-tiba itu.

"Kalau mendaratnya di situ, kita buka puasanya sekarang." Protes Ginny malah ditanggapi sebuah cengiran manis dari Harry. Kebiasaan sekali jika sudah mereka saling goda di saat anak-anak tidak ada di sekitar mereka.

"Sakit masih saja genit."

Kali ini Ginny benar-benar keluar dari kamar dengan segelas ramuan di tangannya. Tidak lupa ia berteriak kepada ketiga anak-anaknya untuk tenang sembari menunggu waktu berbuka tiba. Pasalnya, sudah mulai di lantai bawah. James dan Albus sibuk memperebutkan potongan pie paling besar di meja makan. Kesalahan Ginny sendiri yang memotong tidak sama besar. Niatnya memang ia akan bawa nanti saat sholat Tarawih berjamaah di the Burrow. Tapi sayangnya, beberapa pie sedikit gosong dan tidak begitu bagus. Atas dasar _tidak-layak-untuk-diberikan-ke-orangtua,_ akhirnya Ginny memotong beberapa pie yang ia singkirkan untu dikonsumi sendiri dengan suami dan anak-anaknya.

"Kalau James ambil yang besar, aku mau yang utuh dan tidak gosong." Protes Albus. Tidak biasanya ia akan berusaha keras melawan kakaknya demi sebuah makanan. Itu pie kacang merah, kesukaan Albus. Bahkan isian pie itu Albuslah yang mengusulkan.

James mendelik ke arah Ginny ikut berusaha protes. "Kenapa begitu? Yang bagus untuk di the Burrow, kan? Tidak boleh." Seru remaja tahun ke empat Hogwarts itu.

"Tapi, Mummy. Itu tidak adil. James dapat besar. Punyaku kecil, bawahnya juga gosong. Jauh lebih gosong daripada punya James—"

"Stop!" teriakan Ginny menggema.

Ia percepat langkahnya untuk turun. Sayangnya, tidak sengaja Ginny berpapasan dengan Lily yang kerepotan membawa setumpuk baju kering miliknya.

"Oh, _sweetheart._ Mummy sudah bilang, kan, pakai mukenamu yang lain. Itu masih kusut."

Lily mengamati lipatan asal dua buah potong kain merah jambu berbordir bunga. Mukenanya baru kering setelah dicuci sang ibu tadi siang. "No. Tapi aku mau pakai ini nanti di the Burrow, Mummy. Pokoknya pakai ini." Ujarnya dengan wajah sama kusutnya dengan mukena favoritnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Lily melewati Ginny begitu saja menuju ke lantai dua. "Aku mau cepat lipat biar tidak makin kusut." Teriak Lily tidak peduli.

"Sama saja, sayang. Masa cantik-cantik pakai mukena kusut? Pakai yang kuning, besok Mummy setrikakan, ya—"

"NGGAK MAU!"

Dan Lily semakin jauh. "Masha Allah, kenapa lagi itu anak." Pikir Ginny menyadari sorenya sedikit tidak kondusif. Suaminya kesakitan, putrinya marah-marah, ditambah lagi kedua anak laki-lakinya masih ribut mempermasalahkan pie gosong.

Sementara itu, dari kamarnya.. Harry mendengar semua keributan di luar. Dengan menahan nyeri yang masih menggila di pundaknya, Harry bertegad untuk keluar sembari bersiap untuk berbuka. Tepat, saat ia keluar kamar, sebuah tabraan cukup keras menghantam tangan kananya. _"Astagfirullah—"_ pekik Harry hampir terbentur tembok.

Di depannya Lily ikut terkejut. Hampir saja mukenanya jatuh.

"Sayang, kalau jalan hati—"

"Daddy hati-hati, dong!" Lily sudah lebih dulu marah sambil memperbaiki bawahan mukenanya yang terjuntai hampir menyentuh lantai.

Harry kira dirinya sudah hati-hati. Bahkan ialah yang sebenarnya jadi korban tubrukan badan Lily. "Hey, kamu sendiri yang jalan cepat sekali, pumpkin. Sampai tak lihat jalan. Tangan Daddy sakit—"

"Daddy nggak lihat, ya, mukenaku makin kusut, nih. Gaga-gara Daddy. Aku mau setrika sendiri sebelum buka puasa." Tanpa melihat ayahnya, Lily terus mengoceh sebal memperbaiki mukenanya.

"Loh? Biasanya Mummy yang setrika. Kenapa—"

"Mummy memarahi James dan Al. Tadi juga aku dimarahi biar pakai mukena lain untuk ke the Burrow nanti."

Harry mengangguk setuju mendengar ucapan Lily tentang saran Ginny agar putrinya itu memakai mukena yang lain. "Bagus, dong. Pakai yang lain sementara itu besok Mummy yang setrika. Beres, kan?" Harry ikut membenarkan istrinya.

"Kenapa Daddy sekarang bela Mummy?" Lily mendelik.

"Jelas Daddy bela Mummy karena—ah, maksudnya—"

"Ah, Daddy sama saja." Lily tidak mempedulikan ayahnya dan berlalu menuju ruang wardrobe yang biasa digunakan Ginny merapikan pakaian keluarga baru kering dijemur.

Lily bersikeras tetap ingin menyetrika mukenanya sendiri agar bisa digunakan juga untuk sholat Maghrib berjamaah. "Ada apa, ya? Apa aku salah ngomong?" pikir Harry bingung dengan sikap aneh Lily.

Akhirnya, masuk waktu Maghrib. Urusan pie antara James dan Albus sudah teratasi. Mereka mendapat potongan pie yang sama setelah pilihan James terpaksa kembali dipotong oleh Ginny sebagian. Agar lebih kecil dan sama dengan milik Albus.

Sampai beberapa minuman dan makanan mulai berkurang, Lily masih tidak kunjung turun. Mereka mulai khawatir.

"Masih setrika?" tanya Harry dianjutkan menenggak ramuan untuk nyeri di pundaknya.

"Sepertinya. Mungkin Lily kesusahan menyetrika mukena yang panjang. Ya sudah, biar aku lihat dulu." Tidak lupa Ginny membawakan segelas minuman untuk Lily berbuka. Di ruang makan, Harry memeritahkan agar kedua putranya segera bersiap mengambil air wudhu.

Harry lebih dulu bangkit, "kalau sudah, langsung ke tempat sholat, ya." Perintahnya disambut anggukan James dan Albus.

Hampir sepuluh menit berlalu. Para laki-laki Potter sudah siap menunggu dua perempuan mereka untuk ikut bergabung. James dan Albus saling berbisik membicarakan pie kacang merah buatan ibunya yang luar biasa enak meski sedikit gosong. Sementara Harry dengan khusyuk tertunduk melantunkan solawat lamat-lamat di posisinya sebagai imam.

Tidak lama kemudian, Ginny tergopoh masuk. Ia meminta maaf terlambat karena merapikan beberapa makanan di atas meja makan. "Takut di makan Monthy lagi." Ujarnya menyalahkan kucing loreng abu-abu peliharaan keluarga Potter.

"Lily di mana, Mum?" tanya Albus. Ia mulai sadar jika tidak melihat adik bungsunya sejak buka puasa tadi.

"Lily kenapa, ya? Apa masih setrika?" tebak James.

"Tidak biasanya begitu. Coba kamu lihat, Gin." Harry yang juga khawatir langsung meminta Ginny menyusul Lily. Belum sempat Ginny memakai mukenanya, ia lantas bergegas bangkit untuk melihat keadaan putrinya terlebih dulu. Sholat Maghrib kembali tertunda sekembalinya Ginny dan Lily untuk ikut bergabung.

Maghrib sudah berjalan cukup lama. Albus sempat memprotes kepada Harry untuk segera sholat lebih dulu takut kehabisan waktu. Belum lagi mereka masih harus makan sebelum bersiap ke the Burrow untuk ikut Tarawih dan kajian keluarga.

Harry masih tidak nyaman hingga tidak sengaja ia melihat Lily berjalan tertatih dengan suara terisak. Di belakangnya Ginny menuntunnya sembari membawa mukena merah jambu kesukaan Lily.

"Loh?" pekik James dan Albus menunjukkannya pada sang Ayah. Mereka ditahan untuk tetap di posisi ketika Harry berjalan menghampiri Ginny di bibir pintu mushola keluarga Potter.

"Masuk ke kamar Mummy dan Daddy saja, ya. Langsung ke kamar mandinya. Nanti Mummy siapkan semuanya." Bisik Ginny pada Lily yang sempat Harry dengar. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang diperbincangkan Ginny dengan Lily sampai putri kecilnya itu terisak menahan tangis sambil mengangguk pelan. Sementara istrinya itu.. dia tersenyum.

Saat Lily mulai menghilang di balik pintu kamar utama, Ginny berdiam sejenak karena Harry menahannya.

"Kenapa sampai dia nangis?" tanya Harry khawatir. "Mukenanya?"

Harry menunjuk mukena Lily yang sudah jauh lebih licin dan rapi. Seperti bekas setrika. Tapi Ginny membawanya asal bahkan melipat-lipatnya tidak karuan. Hasil kerja keras Lily menyetrika mukenanya sendiri harus berakhir kembali kusut seperti baru saja diangkat dari tali jemuran.

"Coba lihat," pinta Ginny sambil membali lipatan mukena Lily. Ia sempat waspada di belakang Harry apa kedua putranya ikut menguping atau tidak.

"Itu—" seru Harry melihat noda merah berbentuk lingkaran di atas kain mukena Lily.

Ginny tersenyum lantas mengangguk. "Anakmu sudah gadis. Siap-siap lebih protektif, ya, Daddy!" bisik Ginny membuat Harry ikut tersenyum.

"Lily kenapa, Mummy?" tanya James dari kejauhan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Sudah, kalian bertiga sholat dulu. Nanti Mummy menyusul. Sudah hampir habis, nih. Kalian belum makan juga." perintah Ginny langsung menghentika kepenasaran dua anak laki-laki itu.

"Iqomah, James!" perintah Harry cepat. "Ya, sudah. Kamu bantu Lily. Kalau sudah selesai, kamu cepat sholat dan ajak Lily ke sini. Aku mau bicara dengan dia." bisiknya sebelum Ginny menyusul Lily ke kamar.

* * *

Harry memilih berdzikir sambil menunggu. James dan Albus lima menit lalu sudah menghilang dan sibuk menghabiskan makan malam mereka di lantai bawah. Tidak lama kemudian, Ginny tampak masuk dengan diikuti Lily di belakangnya.

Ia sempat bebisik kepada Lily sebelum memakai mukenanya.

"Kemari, _sweetheart!"_ pinta Harry mempersilakan Lily duduk di hadapannya. Ginny membiarkan suami dan putrinya saling berbicara sementara ia harus segera menyelesaikan sholat Maghribnya.

"Daddy—"

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Itu wajar. Ah.. _alhamdulillah,_ akhirnya putri kecil Daddy sudah menjadi wanita." Kata Harry begitu bangga menatap manik indah Lily. "Lily sudah besar sekarang."

"Kata Mummy, besok aku nggak boleh puasa. Nggak dapat pahala." Raut wajah Lily sontak berubah pucat dan sedih.

"Hey," Harry meremas tangan Lily mulai menenangkan. "Itu istimewanya seorang wanita, sayang. Kalau kamu niat puasa dan tetap menjalankan puasa, yang ada itu sia-sia. Tidak ada pahala buat Lily. Tapi bisa kok dapat pahala. Seperti bantu Mummy menyiapkan buka puasa. Itu salah satu pahala besar di bulan Ramadhan, sayang."

Lily hanya bisa terdiam. Kadar sensitifnya sedang naik-naiknya. Harry berusaha keras untuk tidak membuat emosi Lily kembali naik.

"Sekarang Daddy mau tanya. Setelah hari ini, Lily dinyatakan sudah dewasa, apa yang harus Lily pahami? Garis besarnya."

Sejenak Lily berpikir. "Ya, aku sudah besar, Daddy." Jawabnya lugu.

"Iya, benar. Lily sudah besar. Di sini saatnya Lily harus paham diri Lily sendiri. satu hal yang utama adalah.. tanggung jawab Mummy dan Daddy sudah sepenuhnya ada di tangan Lily. Dulu kalau Lily tidak sholat, dosanya masih ditanggung Mummy dan Daddy. Nakal, tidak puasa, tapi sekarang.. yang bertanggung jawab adalah Lily sendiri. Kalau Lily melanggar, Lily akan berdosa."

"Oh—"

Lily hanya mendesah. Ada rasa takut di pikirannya.

"Dan sudah saatnya untuk menjaga kehormatan diri kamu, sayang. Jangan sampai ada yang berani merusak diri kamu, Lily. Daddy berpesan, titip. Jaga diri kamu baik-baik, sayang. Di mata orang lain, dan juga di mata Allah."

Perlahan Lily meraih tangan Harry lantas mengecupnya. "Terima kasih, Daddy. Aku paham." ujarnya.

"OK. Ingat-ingat, ya. Sekarang kamu cepat makan. Secukupnya saja, karena sebentar lagi kita akan ke the Burrow." Seru Harry ikut bangkit. Ia sempat memperbaiki sarungnya saat tidak sengaja ia mendengar Lily berkata, "aku kalau makan juga secukupnya, kok. Nggak banyak-banyak. Nggak gendut, kan?"

Harry ternganga. "I-iya. Nggak gendut, kok." Ia tergagap. Lily mulai merajuk dan pergi.

Ginny menepuk pundak Harry yang baru saja terasa nyaman. Kini kembali ngilu. "Siap-siap juga, harus sabar.. ada tambahan perempuan dengan hati super sensitif setiap bulannya. Selamat menikmati dan ingat.. jaga lisan."

Ginny ikut berlalu, meninggalkan Harry yang kembali meringis menahan rasa berdenyut di pundaknya.[]

* * *

 ** _Thanks_** **, ya. Mungkin masih ada chapter baru lagi setelah ini. Ditunggu saja.**

 ** _Thanks a lot,_**

 **Anne x**


End file.
